darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
On a Silver Night, the Heart Does Not Sway on the Water's Surface...
Synopsis Part 1 Many years ago Kirsi (Yin) is playing the piano under the watch of her teacher, Kastinen. In the present Yin has apparently run away. Gai Kurusawa and Kiko Kayanuma are asked by Kastinen to look for Yin. Yin is targeted by the Russian Intelligence, who try to track her, and capture her to gather information. Hei fights with the 2 members Itzhak & Bertha, helping Yin escape. Yin Kastien, along with Gai and Kiko decides to hide Yin for her safety. Part 2 The Syndicate orders Huang and Hei to kill Yin. Yin senses that Itzhak & Bertha are getting closer, so they leave the train and head for an abandoned building. Yin plays a piano which happens to be there. More scenes from Yin's past are shown while she plays. Hei arrives at the building to take back Yin. Kastien makes a stand, thinking Hei was a criminal who was after Yin. The two are interrupted by Itzhak & Bertha. Hei battles them again. Bertha uses her ability to cause a cardiac arrest on Hei. Hei uses his electricity manipulation to restart his heart, and severely injures Bertha. Itzhak is shot by Huang, who then turns to target Yin. Through the sniper scope, he sees tears in Yin's eyes. Astonished that a Doll shows emotion, he couldn't bring himself to shoot. Yin was given the choice by Hei to either go with Kastien or stay with them. She decides to stay. Details of two parts Many years ago, a silver-haired girl named Kirsi had been playing the piano under the watch of her teacher, but she lashed out when he tried to give her a pointer. He told her that she needed to put feeling into it and work on her form first, causing Kirsi to start to say that she knew the difference between form and feeling, but he had put his finger on her mouth and explained that she had to first control her form so that her feelings could arise from there. Even when she is sad, if she smiles, then her sadness will lessen. Kirsi had claimed not to understand this, but she’s also not happy when her mother implies that she’s not grown up enough to get it. She had then changed the subject to the full moon on that night and revealed that she liked this light - even if she couldn’t see it, she could feel the silver color. Kirsi is none other than Yin, who is currently standing alone in an alley thinking about an airplane accident that had her mother grieving. Hei and Mao are at that moment talking with Huang about a group that is coming after them - information that they have been provided with from above. At the Astronomy Division, Kanami is inspecting the capsule-encased mediums and explaining to her colleague about how the mediums are delicate. When the other girl notices that one of them moved its mouth like it’s talking in its sleep, Kanami jokes that the medium is dreaming. Even though it has been confirmed that the mediums don’t have dreams, Kanami still thinks that they can see peaceful dreams. Kanami then gets an urgent message about a change in the movement of their patrolling surveillance spectres and heads to the control room to learn that they are being attracted towards some particular coordinates. At that moment, an overweight woman is standing by the riverside when a man pulls up in a car. The woman motions to a lifeless body nearby and suggests that it’s someone higher up than the people they’re after, so the man reminds her that their job is to gather information about their targets - not to kill. However, the two then notice the surveillance spectres moving along the nearby power lines, so the man activates his Contractor power to suck them towards him. This causes numerous alarms to start going off at the Astronomy Division, and Kanami tries to get them back, but it’s too late. On their star chart, CY-463 has started to show movement, and Kanami realizes that means that a Contractor has caught the surveillance spectres. The Contractor by the river doesn’t actually enjoy this feeling since it connects him momentarily with the Dolls that sent out those surveillance spectres, though he then notices another surveillance spectre - one belonging to Yin - out on the water and tries to suck it up too. His action causes Yin to suddenly fall down in the dark alley where she’s standing, and the Contractor is quick to realize that he linked with one of his targets. Meanwhile, over at Kurosawa Gai’s detective agency the next day, Kirsi’s piano teacher - whose name is Aries Kastinen - points out a picture of Yin from a guidebook that happens to feature her cigarette shop. Kastinen, who is a famed pianist from Northern Europe, is looking for Yin and wants Gai’s help. In a hotel room somewhere, the Contractor whose name is Itzhak tells the fat woman Berta that the Doll he shocked last night is adrift somewhere as if sleepwalking. Berta then asks him for some cigarettes, which causes him to wonder if it’s okay for her to smoke them since she’s a singer, but she reminds him that it’s her Contractor price. When she takes the cigarettes from him, she also gets the small notebook that he’s been writing in and reads about a girl in a white night facing a lake. Berta laughs at this, but Itzhak reveals that it’s his price and that it’s not poetry. Elsewhere in the city, Huang is telling Hei over the phone that he hasn’t been able to contact Yin since last night. Huang doesn’t think that she ran away since Dolls can’t think for themselves - Yin has only a minimal program that keeps her alive. However, one of the Organization has been killed, and they think the culprits might have abducted Yin too. Yin is at that moment wandering the streets alone, unsure of where she’s at. Mao visits the cigarette shop and sees that she hasn’t come back, but he also notices Gai and Kiko coming. After seeing that Yin isn’t there, Kiko leaves Gai to go out with a friend, and Mao passes along the news to Hei that those two are looking for Yin. Still alone, Yin manages to make her way to a park where there is a girl practising the piano in an amphitheater. It reminds her of her own piano practices when she was young, especially of one night when both Kastinen and her mother had applauded her. At the time, Kastinen had dropped his penlight, so Kirsi’s mother had gone to turn on the light, but Kirsi had stopped her because she liked the moonlight so much. Her mother had helped Kastinen look for the penlight, and they found it at the same time, causing their hands to touch for a brief instant. Kirsi’s mother had looked away from him after a moment, so Kastinen had gone back to instructing Kirsi. Yin now remembers how she had played that night, and by chance, she’s spotted by Kiko in the park. Taking Yin to a family restaurant, Kiko tries to make her smile, and Kiko’s friend thinks that Yin looks cute smiling. When Kiko leaves to take a phone call, Yin pushes up the corners of her own mouth to form a smile, but she suddenly senses something. Kiko is telling Gai over the phone about where the restaurant is when Yin walks out. Although she wants to give chase, Kiko is kept back by her friend who doesn’t want her skipping out on her half of the check. Yin meanwhile heads to an empty lot beside a construction site where Itzhak is waiting for her. He reveals that he can read the conscious minds of Dolls and tries to get her to come towards him, but Yin turns to run instead. When Itzhak tries to catch her, Mao jumps down from above and scratches the Contractor so that Yin can get away. Hei then arrives and is about to electrocute Itzhak, but he suddenly notices that Berta is standing to the side gathering her voice. Her Contractor power lets her sing out a shockwave that causes the half constructed building next to them to start to fall apart. Hei sees that Yin is going to be crushed by the debris, so he dives forward and manages to save her. Before running off, Hei tells her to get as far away as she can, but Yin then gets found by Kastinen and Gai. In their getaway car, Itzhak questions if Berta was trying to kill him too, though he then notices that she’s stuffing cigarettes into her mouth. Berta tells him that she’s okay because she’s not swallowing them, but this is her Contractor price. During the taxi ride home, Kastinen reminds Yin of who he is, and once they’re back at the detective agency, he convinces Gai to shelter them until they can leave the country. Kiko thinks that there’s a stalker after Yin because of what happened, and she suggests that they hide out in a hot springs. Meanwhile, Huang is furious with Hei for letting their enemies and also Yin get away. Mao tries to calm him down by saying that the enemy wants them to fall apart here, but Huang actually replies that he doesn’t want to work with them. Hei reassures him that he doesn’t want to work together and that Contractors don’t have such shameful feelings. This only gets Huang angrier because he feels that they don’t understand anything about the horror of the Syndicate. In any case, Huang is ready to personally kill Yin if Hei won’t. The following day, Gai, Kiko, Kastinen, and Yin board a train to go to some hot springs. During the trip, Kastinen suggests to Yin that they go home once things settle down, but she surprises everyone by saying that she won’t go back. Years ago, Kirsi’s mother had gotten a phone call in the middle of the night informing her that her husband had died in a plane crash. Now in the present, Kastinen questions why Yin refuses to return to her home country, but she tells him that she doesn’t know. He responds by noting that she’s different from how she used to be and suggests that her heart is sick. Since Yin continues to say that she won’t go back, Kastinen places his finger on her lips and tells her of how he’s been searching for her wherever his performances took him. She asks him why, and before he can answer, the two are interrupted by Gai and Kiko asking to borrow some money. Meanwhile, Berta and Itzhak are headed in the same direction by car when they come across a police checkpoint with a man specifically looking for Contractors. Earlier, Berta had explained to Itzhak that her power allows her to break objects through vibrations, and she now uses it to stop the inspector’s heartbeat. While the other policemen are occupied with their fallen comrade, the two Contractors slip past the checkpoint. Itzhak stops the car further up the road so that Berta can take care of her price, and she reveals that she has to put foreign substances into her mouth which she then spits out. When the train Yin and Kastinen are on stops briefly in the middle of the mountains, Yin notices a blue surveillance spectre in a nearby puddle. She tells Kastinen that someone’s chasing after them, so the two get off the train and run into the nearby forest. Neither Gai nor Kiko saw the two leave since he had been in the bathroom and she had been sleeping, though Gai decides to get off at the next station. Kastinen and Yin trudge through the rain until they arrive at an abandoned school house where they take shelter. When they find a piano inside, Yin starts playing it at the urging of her former teacher. Around this time, Berta is explaining to Itzhak how she had a baby daughter and had been a heavy smoker as a singer. Though she had quit during the pregnancy, she didn’t stay that way, and one day she inadvertently put a cigarette in her baby’s mouth, which caused her daughter to choke. Berta recounts that she had many swollen-eyed nights from crying, and before she knew it, the night sky changed. Hei is meanwhile on a different train and thinking about how Yin helped him that time inside the Heaven’s Gate with the meteor fragment. Still playing the piano, Yin remembers how her mother had fainted during her father’s funeral and how her mother had gotten close to Kastinen afterwards. She had caught them staring at each other under the moonlight and had dashed out of the house nearly in tears. Kirsi had run onto road and would have gotten hit by a truck if not for her mother pushing her out of the way to safety. The cost of this, however, was her mother’s own life. As she recalls crying in front of her mother’s covered body, Yin now suddenly stops playing the piano and utters “Mama.” Kastinen realizes that she remembers what happened on that night and thinks that she doesn’t want to return home because sad memories remain. Yin tells him that if she hadn’t run out at the time, then her mother wouldn’t have died, and she feels that the silver light disappeared ever since then. With Yin acting like she is, Kastinen tries to explain that there was nothing going on between himself and her mother. Still, he admits that at the time he had hidden feelings of wanting to take her mother from her. Kastinen has wanted to tell her that she needn’t feel guilty for what happened. Back in the car, Berta recalls a verse from an aria where atonement is symbolized by the eclipse of the moon. Hearing this, Itzhak wonders if the way the moon has been lost now means that they’re in a period of eternal atonement. Also headed in Yin’s direction is Hei who runs into Gai on the mountain path. Gai recognizes Hei from the construction site incident earlier and questions if he is the stalker after Yin, but Hei simply tells Gai to disappear since this doesn’t involve him. This gets Gai angry and he questions what Hei has done to Yin to make her silent and expressionless - like a doll. Ignoring this, Hei starts to walk off, so Gai stops him again and tries to make him understand that Yin is crying on the inside. Hei responds by shocking Gai unconscious and proceeding along the path towards the school building. Yin eventually senses that Hei has come, so Kastinen heads into the hallway to confront him. When Hei asks why Kastinen took Yin, the girl in question comes out to refute that. This causes Hei to realize that Yin ran away on her own accord, and Yin claims that it was because she felt inclined to do so. Kastinen then accuses Hei of being Yin’s companion in doing suspicious work, and Hei admits that he is. This causes Yin to turn her head towards him, but shortly after, an ear-splitting noise starts shaking the building. Outside, Berta and Itzhak have arrived, and she’s using her powers to bring the building down. As Yin and Kastinen escape, Hei jumps out a window and rushes towards the woman, but Berta succeeds in stopping his heart with her power. In pain, Hei quickly administers an electric jolt to himself to start his heart up again, and before Berta realizes that he’s still alive, he shoots his cable around her neck and electrocutes her. Itzhak tries to make a run for the car, but he gets shot in the back by Huang with a sniper rifle. Huang then aims for Yin, however he notices first that the dying Itzhak has started to glow. Itzhak begins emanating outward all the surveillance spectres that he took in, and they soon cover the sky in a beautiful swirl. In his final words, Itzhak tells Berta that this is the light of the moon, a moon filling in silvery white. Both Hei and Huang are shocked to see Yin crying, and although Huang still takes aim, he can’t pull the trigger. In the aftermath, another man approaches Huang in a bar concerning Yin and tells him not to worry because no real harm was done. He reveals that the defeated Contractors were connected to the FSB, and if information had been leaked, then Huang’s neck would be on the line. The man then tells Huang to hand over Yin for a reset, but Huang refuses because they’ve finally become familiar with how to use her. As Huang gets up to leave, the man warns him not to get lost in emotion. Yin has meanwhile returned to her normal tobacco shop spot, and as she sits there, she remembers what happened immediately after Itzhak and Berta died. Kastinen had tried to get her to come home again, but she had turned to Hei to ask him about being his comrade and companion. Hei had told her that she had to decide if she wanted to remain as Yin or what. Kastinen then made his plea once more to Kirsi, but she placed her finger on his lips and corrected him because her name is now Yin. With Yin having made her decision, Hei knocked out Kastinen with an electrical shock, and Yin had used her finger to push up the corner of her mouth to form a half-smile. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode 13 Episode 14 Gallery Story 7 title.png Story 7 quote.png S1E13 Eelis Kastinen teaches Yin.jpg S1E13 Eelis, Kiko and Gai Kurasawa.jpg S1E13 Bertha watches Itzhak catch Doll spirits.jpg Bertha Using Her Power.PNG S1E13 Kiko Kayanuma, Mayuko dine with Yin.jpg S1E13 Itzhak lures Yin.jpg Itzhak's Power.PNG S1E14 Kiko, Eelis and Yin on train.png S1E14 Yin and Eelis Kastinen talk.png Yin as a young girl.PNG S1E14 Gai Kurusawa grabs Hei.png S1E14 Bertha and Itzhak die.png Slider Ep14 Doll spectres released.jpg S1E14 Bertha.png E14 Yins mother.png Itzhak.PNG E14 Eelis Kastinen.png E14 Yin.png S1E13 Yin Profile.jpg S1E13 Mayuko.jpg Navigation